G.NA
Perfil thumb|250px|G.NA *'Nombre:' 지나 / G.NA *'Nombre real:' Gina Jane Choi *'Nombre coreano:' 최지나 / Choi Ji Na *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Edmonton-Alberta, Canadá *'Estatura:' 166 cm *'Peso:' 50 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' - Biografía Originalmente era la lider de un grupo femenido llamado 5Girls, compuesto por UEE, Yubin, Ji Won (SPICA) y Jun Hyo Sung. Sin embargo, este grupo no tuvo la oportunidad de debutar ya que su empresa en ese entonces (Good Entertainment) quebró y cada una de las miembros se fueron a diferentes compañías. G.NA se fue a CUBE Entertainment, comenzó como bailarina y finalmente debutó como solista en el 2010. En el 2016 decidió no renovar su contrato con CUBE Entertainment, dejando así la misma. Dramas *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) ''cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Don't Cry'' tema para Scholar Who Walks the Night (2015) *''Secret'' tema para The Night Watchman (2014) *''Half (ft. Aaron Yan)'' tema para Fall In Love With Me (2014) *''Drama'' (ft. DinDin) tema para Love For Ten - Generation of Youth (2013) *''Tell Me Now'' tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) *''Cause You Are My Man'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Kiss Me'' tema para Playful Kiss (2010) Programas de TV * Muscle Queen Project (KBS2, 2016) *King of Mask Singer como Fox in Wonderland (MBC, 2015) *Follow Me (6ta Temporada) (2015) *Join Us Korea (Arirang TV, 2015) *A Week of Romance (MBC Every1, 2015) *Hitmaker (2da Temporada) (MBC Every1, 2015) * Real Men Especial Femenino (MBC, 2014) * United CUBE TV (2014) * Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 2014) * Mamma Mia! (KBS2, 2013) *The Romantic & Idol (2da Temporada) (tvN, 2013) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1, 2012) *Music On Top (JTBC, 2012) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012) *4minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012) *100 Points Out of 100 Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Aaron Yan - 1/2 One Out of Two (ft. G.NA) *'2013:' CUBE Artist - Christmas Song *'2012:' Fresh Boys - King Kong Shower (ft. G.NA) *'2011:' Lim Jeong Hee - Golden Lady *'2010: 'HyunA - Change (Como bailarina) * 2010: '4MINUTE - HuH (Como bailarina) * '''2008: '2PM - 10 Points Out Of 10 Discografía '''Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Single 'Internacional' Álbum Colaboraciones * 2015: BTOB - Neverland (ft. G.NA) * 2014: Kim Bum Soo - BSK Street (Narr. Super Window Dai & G.NA) * 2014: G.NA, The One, Lee Ye Joon, Kim Woo Joo, 11 Medical Sound & Ji Young - Miracle *'2014:' Swings - Pool Party (ft. Yoon Jong Shin, Seulong & G.NA) *'2014:' Aaron Yan - 1/2 One Out of Two (ft. G.NA) *'2013:' G.NA - Mornin' (English Ver.) (ft. PHANTOM) (Hitman Project) *'2013:' G.NA - Mornin' (ft. PHANTOM) (Hitman Project) *'2013:' CUBE Artist - Christmas Song *'2013:' Jun Hyung (B2ST / BEAST) - Anything (ft. G.NA) *'2012:' BTOB - Press Play (ft. G.NA) *'2012:' Fresh Boys - King Kong Shower (ft. G.NA) *'2012:' Yo Seob, Ga Yoon, Chang Sub & G.NA - Be Alright (Road For Hope Part. 1) *'2012:' Kim Jin Pyo - Sorry That I'm Sorry (ft. G.NA) *'2011:' BB Boys - We Will Be OK (ft. G.NA) *'2011:' 4MINUTE, BEAST & G.NA - Fly So High *'2011: 'HyunA - A Bitter Day (ft. G.NA & Jun Hyung (BEAST)) *'2010:' Verbal Jint - Promise Promise (ft. G.NA) *'2010:' G-20 - Let's Go Premios Curiosidades *'Fanclub oficial:' G.Ni (Genie) *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' Hitmaker *'Educación:' Escuela secundaria Fraser Heights. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés y Coreano. *'Cantantes favoritos': Mariah Carey y Yoon Mi Rae. *Vivió en Canadá durante 17 años. *Cuando su padre murió ella tenía 6 años, se fue a vivir con su abuela y difícilmente veía a su madre. *Fue bailarina de HyunA para el video "Change". *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G.Na quedo en el 17° lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki e IU, Jang Geun Suk, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yong Hwa, Hwang Jung Eum, Leeteuk, UEE, T.O.P, Taecyeon, Im Yoon Ah, Jo Kwon, Sandara Park,Goo Ha Ra y Shin Dong Hee. *Ama sonreir y mirar por la ventana las cosas que suceden. *Se le ha cuestionado acerca del tamaño de sus pechos pero ella afirmó que su copa D es natural. *Le gusta el volleyball. *El dia 13 de Diciembre del 2011 se realizó "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; éste fue el segundo concierto de K-Pop en America. El primero fue de Wonder Girls en México en el 2009. *Es cercana a Jun Hyo Sung, Ailee, HyunA, CL, Suzy y Yang Ji Won. *Es cercana a las miembros de 4MINUTE y dijo que después de que las chicas debutaron se sintió muy sola. También fue elegida por ellas, para ser su compañera de viaje en travelmaker. *Tiene el hábito de romanizar palabras coreanas y escribir palabras inglesas en hangul. *Tuvo una cirugía para quitarse un nudo de sus cuerdas vocales. * En el programa de variedades Barefoot Friends, UEE le marco como parte de un juego para ver que equipo conseguia mas citas para el cantante Kim Bum Soo, a lo cual ella acepto, diciendo que el le gustaba. * En el programa '"Thesaurus Returns", G.NA reveló que sufre de osteoporosis, escoliosis y problemas de disco cervical. Reveló también que su cóccix se lastimó haciendo "snowboard". * En Marzo del 2016 se reportó que G.NA deja la agencia Cube Entertainment después de que su contrato terminase. Ambas partes decidieron continuar por caminos separados, terminando en buenos términos de acuerdo a Cube. * En el 2016 figuró como la principal sospechosa de ser la cantante "C" que ha sido acusada de prostitución. Según reportes, una cantante de veintinueve años que recientemente dejó su compañía después de que su contrato expirara fue recientemente acusada de prostitución después de reunirse con un patrocinador de 45 años en Los Ángeles por servicios sexuales en tres ocaciones. Esta se ha declarado culpable para no pasar por un largo proceso legal, sin embargo dice que no se prostituyó. Ella dice que fue engañada por alguien que le prestó dinero en tiempos difíciles, luego le dijo que era mucho, y que en vez de devolverlo podía pagarlo yendo a una cita a ciegas con un amigo que era muy fan de ella. Ella asegura que sólo lo conoció como en cualquier otra cita, siempre lo vio con buenas intenciones y que nunca imaginó que eso fuera prostitución. Finalmente, agregó: “No estoy diciendo que soy totalmente inocente. Fui una estúpida. Fue una decisión tonta y pobre. Estoy lamentando mucho y pido perdón a mi familia y seguidores”. * En Mayo de 2016, fue acusado por presuntamente haber sido pagada por tener relaciones sexuales con un empresario estadounidense, que supuestamente pagó 40 millones de won (35.300 dólares). Ella negó las acusaciones y dijo que creía que la manera de su reunión era romántica, diciéndole a los medios locales que había sido engañada por un hombre que resultó ser un agente de prostitución de alto nivel. La Corte de Seúl le ordenó pagar una multa de 2 millones de won. * El 13 de Septiembre de 2017 la cantante subió una imagen a su Instagram por primera vez desde que dejó Cube Entertainment agradeciendo "a todos los que me han apoyado hasta este día. Gracias por tener fe en mí… Por creer en mí… Por no dejarme… Incluso en los obstáculos, en los dolores y en los rumores falsos” y reveló que su nuevo comienzo será pronto; esto produjo fuertes acusaciones y controversias en lo que a pesar de lo que aparentemente significó una sincera gratitud, muchos fans coreanos expresaron su desaprobación, alegando que los "rumores" que mencionó se refieren al escándalo de la prostitución el año pasado que resultó en su hiato y tratando de convertir lo hechos en rumores a pesar de que ella fue sentenciada por un tribunal y multada. Enlaces *Web Oficial G.NA *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook * Instagram Galería G.NA 02.jpg G.NA 05.jpg G.NA 09.jpg G.NA 14.jpg G.NA 17.jpg G.NA 22.jpg Videografía '''Corea GNA - I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way|I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way (Feat. Jun Hyung) GNA - Black & White|Black & White GNA - I Already Miss You|I Already Miss You Lee Ki Chan & GNA - Count On Me|Lee Ki Chan & G.NA - Count On Me GNA - Top Girl|Top Girl GNA - Banana|BANANA GNA - 2Hot|2HOT GNA & Sanchez - Beautiful Day|GNA & Sanchez - Beautiful Day 'Internacional' GNA - Mornin' (English Ver)|Mornin' (Feat. PHANTOM) (English Ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:Retirados